Patient monitoring systems are widely used in the medical field to enable healthcare providers to monitor the condition of patients. Patient monitoring systems that store patient data or interface with medical record databases may be referred to as electronic medical record (EMR) systems.
Some EMR systems automatically monitor clinical events, by analyzing patient data from an electronic health record to predict, detect and potentially prevent adverse events. Patient data may include discharge/transfer orders, pharmacy orders, radiology results, laboratory results and any other data from services or healthcare provider notes.
An electronic medical record is typically a computerized legal medical record created in an organization that delivers care, such as a hospital or doctor's office. Electronic medical records are often part of a local stand-alone health information system that allows storage, retrieval and manipulation of records.
Existing EMR systems are susceptible to inefficient data entry, inaccurate or incorrect data entry, and tend to distract medical personnel during data entry, especially during critical medical procedures. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance to ability of healthcare providers to more efficiently monitor and control the administration of treatments to medical patients while also performing healthcare data recording.